100 Theme Challenge
by donutlad
Summary: Okay, it's been done plenty of times before, but I love these and I REALLY want to do one of my own, so please don't get mad at me *hides behind a llama*. Soul/Maka Tsubaki/Black*Star Liz/Kid Patty/Crona Plus maybe my second generation OCs.
1. 1: Introduction

Blair: Hey guys and galls, guys especially *wink* and welcome to DonutLad's 100 theme challenge!

Black*Star: What do you mean DonutLad's theme challenge? This is all MINE! I'M THE STAR! HYA-HOO!

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!

Black*Star: OWWIE!

Me: Thanks Maka-san. Now, as Blair said, this is the introduction to my 100 theme challenge. I know this has been done plenty of times before, but as you can tell….

Soul: She's just not cool or creative. She has to steal other people's ideas.

Me: WHY YOU…(chases after Soul with a mallet)

Kid: Well, as you can plainly tell, those two will be busy for a while. In the meantime, I suppose I'd better wrap this introduction up. And perfect timing too! We have exactly 11 lines! OOO the symmetry!

Liz: Yeah, yeah, get on with it, Kid. These people don't want to hear about symmetry.

Patty: YA NO SYMMETRY JUST GIRRAFFES!

Kid: LIZ! PATTY! YOU RUINED IT! HOW DARE YOU! THE ASYMMETRY IS ABSOLUTELY UNBEARIBLE!

Tsubaki: I'm really sorry about my friends' behavior tonight, folks. It's Saturday and DonutLad just got back from an extremely long band concert. As for the others, this is just normal behavior for them. Well, I guess I'll be saying goodbye now. Have a nice night. We'll be back with the next segment of this theme challenge once we get everyone settled down. Again, I'm really sorry. BYE!


	2. 84: Out Cold

When he was out cold, she worried over him like nothing else in the world mattered. She watched over him, comforted him, held his hand, and made sure he was taken into the proper hands after the rest of the team was done with the battle.

When he was out cold, she could take a long look at him, without the awkwardness of him looking right back. She could run her hands through his soft, snowy hair and plant soft kisses along his tan skin. When he was out cold, she could really revel in her fantasies of them being together.

When he was out cold, she felt guilt wash through her pores. She knew it was her fault that he was knocked out, that since he was busy protecting her, he didn't realize the pain that he was in himself. She cried when he was out cold, for she knew that he hurt himself for her.

When he was out cold, he could feel her presence, her wavelength, her very soul. He could feel her comforting touch, her tender kisses along his cheeks and neck, and her sense of guilt. He could tell that she was feeling comfort, love, and sadness all at once, and at the same time, so was he. He wanted so much to tell her how much she meant to him, tell her just why he risked his very life for her. He wanted to touch her back, hold her, wipe away her tears, but of course, he couldn't. Because he was out cold.

* * *

Well, this is my first REAL chapter in my 100 Theme Challenge, and honestly, I really like it. It's short, sweet, and to the point. Fics like this are not the reason that I rated this M. I wanted to be safe. If it turns out that I don't need this high of a rating, I'll knock it down to T. And again, I'm sorry about doing one of these, but they are so fun and they fill my brain with ideas. Don't mock me! I see you guys out there, mocking me! Don't make me send Maka out there with an encyclopedia.


	3. 9: Hell

She was wearing that damned dress again, the dress that drove him insane. It was red and black plaid, with a black belt around her midriff. It was one-sleeved and low cut, so some cleavage was visible. The dress only went to her knees, showing off her miles of legs. Or what would have been her miles of legs if they weren't being covered by mesh black tights. Her ashy blonde hair was pulled back into a messy French braid, thanks to Liz, and she had a large black bow atop her head. She was dressed up for the latest party Kid was throwing, and although this is what she wore to almost every party she was invited to, Soul couldn't stand it. He found himself staring at her, drooling over her, glaring at other hormonal teenagers that dared to look at her newly curved body.

_Dammit, Maka, _Soul thought to himself as she clung to him. They were on Soul's motorcycle, heading to the party. She was leaning against him, breathing against his neck, making his hairs stand on end and his skin shiver. Why couldn't she see what she was putting him through? She was much to naïve to realize that her weapon was in love with her.

As they arrived at Death the Kid's newest party (he had to throw one in honor of Tsubaki and Black*Star's 8th soul because 8 is a symmetrical number), Soul parked the motorcycle and hopped off, being gentlemanly and helping his meister off as well. She took his hand in hers and smiled fondly. He half grinned back, trying his hardest not to look below her neck at what was barely visible. He offered his arm and she took it, and, like a couple from a romance novel, they made their way up the steps and through the door, where they were greeted by the Shinigami's two weapons, the tall, uncaring Liz and the big busted, giraffe loving Patty. "Hey guys!" Patty giggled as she greeted her friends at the doorway. "Hi, Patty. Hey Liz, thanks for doing my hair." Liz, who was busy filing her nails, simply nodded and gestured toward the opposing doorway, where several other couples were gathered, waiting to enter the ballroom.

When they finally got into the large room, they were greeted by Kid himself, who gave both Maka and Soul a once over. "Soul, you look acceptable, as usual, but your smile is crooked. Fix it." Rolling his eyes, Soul broadened his smile to make it as symmetrical as possible, waiting for the approval of his longtime friend and teammate. Kid nodded in satisfactory, and turned toward Maka. "Ahh, Maka, lovely as usual. And what's this? You're breasts, THEY'RE SYMMETRICAL NOW!" His golden eyes widened in awe as he cupped her chest in his hands and compared the two sides. He was abruptly interrupted by something hitting him on his head. It was unexpectedly not a Maka Chop which had greeted him, but a good bop from Soul, who was scowling, sharp teeth snarling in warning. Maka, seeing this, giggled slightly and pulled Soul toward the dance floor.

The _**Cupid Shuffle**_ had just ended, and now a slow song was beginning to play. It was _**So Close**_, one of Maka's favorites. She put her hands around Soul's neck, motioning for him to place his hands in the correct spot. He did so, and they began to sway. She was not at all a good dancer, and stepped on his feet quite often, but he didn't mind very much. He loved her anyways. His breath quickened as he felt her press up against him, pulling him closer. "I love this song." She whispered into his ear, making him involuntarily shiver again. "I know." He answered her, pulling her as close as he could. She giggled a bit, loosening her grip as the song came to its conclusion. _So uncool of her,_ Soul thought as she disentangled herself from his grasp. "I'm gonna go find Tsubaki." The meister called over her shoulder as she darted from the dance floor, cheeks slightly pink. Soul sighed. _This is hell. _

It wasn't until all the other guests had left that Soul finally caught up with Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Liz, Patty, and Kid. They were gathered in a small circle, playing a game called 'I Have Never'. He knew the rules perfectly well. Each player held up all ten fingers. They would take turns saying things that they have never done before. If you have done something, you have to put a finger down. The last person to put all their fingers down was the winner. It seemed as though Black*Star and Liz were both already out. Liz was painting her nails for the forth time that week and Black*Star was doing pushups. Patty had only four fingers left, as did Tsubaki and Maka. Kid had six fingers and Crona had yet to put down any of his.

"This game is stupid." Soul muttered as he pulled up a chair by his friends. "Yeah, we all know it's stupid Soul, but we were bored." Kid muttered as he put down another finger. It was Patty's turn to say something she had never done before. "Let's see…" she pondered, tapping her chin with her dainty fingers, "I've never fallen in love with my partner." As an afterthought, she added, "No offence Kid." Soul's heart fluttered for a moment as he looked around the circle. No one put down any fingers. Everyone was silent for a long time. All of a sudden, there was laughter. _Baka, of course she doesn't like you back! _Soul's mind screamed. His heart sank. He didn't see the single finger that the flustered blonde put down, ever so slowly.

Maka fell asleep on the ride home, so Soul had to carry her to her room. He sure as hell wasn't going to change her, but he really didn't want to leave her in that form fitting dress for the whole night. "Maka," he nudged her, encouraging her to wake up. She sighed in her sleep, her mouth forming a tight smile. "Hey, Maka wake up for a minute." Soul whispered again, this time, shaking her a little. Maka moaned slightly, resisting her weapon's antics. Shrugging, Soul lifted himself from the bed, beginning to walk to the doorway, when he heard his partner's soft voice, "No Soul, don't leave me." He turned around, thinking Maka had awoken. No, she was still asleep. _She talks in her sleep._ The white-haired scythe concluded. Still, just to be sure, he replaced himself on the bed beside her, rubbing her bare arms, feeling her goose-bumps. _The poor girl's chilly,_ Soul thought as he pulled a blanket around her, _that's uncool. _She moved a bit, groaning. Wondering what she was dreaming about, Soul began to take down her hair, so she would be able to sleep in partial comfort. It was no use. Either his fingers were too big, or the hair gel stuff Liz had used was super strengthening. Sighing in discontent, he was shocked to find that Maka's hand was on top of his. "Soul," She muttered, sitting up drowsily, "What are you doing?"

Gulping and reddening, Soul grunted, "I….was trying to take your hair down for you." The meister chuckled as she leaned up against her weapon. "You're really sweet, Soul." Soul's heart thudded in his chest. Had she really just called him sweet? No, his ears must have been deceiving him somehow. There was no way she would have really called him, of all people, sweet. That was just not cool. "Soul," Maka yawned. "Yeah, Maka? What is it?" Soul perked up a bit. He loved helping her. "Could you maybe help me get this dress off?"

Soul's body tensed. She wanted him to help her take off her dress. No, that couldn't be right. What the hell was going on? "Ha…have you been drinking?" Soul asked cautiously. Maka lifted her head from its comfortable position on his shoulder to give him a puzzled look. "No. Why do you ask?" Soul took in a breath as he gathered his thoughts. "Well…..I'm pretty sure you just asked me to help you out of your dress." Maka nodded. "I did." "Oh." "So will you? It's too hard to get off by myself and I really don't want to bother the other girls at this hour." Maka yawned and stretched her arms above her head. _Wow,_ Soul gasped, _not only are her legs miles long, her arms are really long as well. _"Well, what about Blair? I'm sure she could help you." Soul wracked his brain for every excuse not to help her. Damn, he wanted to, but he would only regret it later, he was sure of it. "Blair went on a trip with one of her new boyfriends, remember? So will you please help me?"

After much struggling with the zipper, Soul was finally able to figure out how dresses were supposed to work. It took a while, but the two of them got the tight fitting dress off of her body. She was left in only lacy pink panties and matching bra. Soul couldn't stop himself from gaping. _Holy crap…._A line of drool began to form at the base of his crooked smile. Maka turned to see him like this. She immediately turned the color of his eyes, as did he. He turned around and stared at his feet. "Sorry," he murmured, "That was majorly uncool of me." Her hand found his shoulder. His body froze instantly. "Yeah, it was very uncool of you." He turned to face her, finding himself an inch away from her face. Her viridian eyes were half closed and her mouth was coming closer to his.

Their lips met for what was probably half a second, but what seemed like years to Soul. His heart thudded twenty times faster than normal, he was sweating like crazy, and his stomach was cramping. God, he loved her so much. When the two parted, they were both panting and blushing. "Maybe you should…" Maka stuttered a bit, twiddling her thumbs. "Yeah…..I'll…..go now." Soul finished, reaching for the doorknob. "Goodnight." "Night."

Soul sank to the ground and let out the air he'd been holding in since he'd left her room. Man, he'd wanted to do that for so long. But despite the fact that he knew she had feelings for him in return, he still felt like crap. _Man, this is hell. _

_

* * *

A/N-Well, this is one of the reasons that this fic is rated M. I'm not sure whether this would be M or T so I chose the higher one just to be safe. I hope you like this one, because I had a legit time writing it. The characters might be a bit OOC at times during this...maybe. IDK. But anyways, I don't own Soul Eater...blah blah blah...you guys know the drill.  
_


	4. 92: All That I Have

"DEMON HUNTER!" the thirteen year old meister screamed as he attempted, once again, to resonate souls with his partner and pull off the Demon Hunter move that their parents were so famous for. The attempt failed, once again. Sighing in defeat, he pushed his ashy blonde hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry," his sister's voice came from the scythe in his hands. "We'll get it. It'll take some time. I bet Mamma and Daddy had this problem too." Smiling a little at his sister's words, Dustan was once again encouraged. "Okay," he said, straightening his posture, "Let's try this again." Before he and his sister could start to resonate together, he felt a stinging in the back of his head. He felt it again and again. It felt like something sharp was hitting him. He turned to see that two older boys were throwing rocks at him. Instinct took over as he held his weapon up in front of him, guarding himself. The bullies threw several more sharp rocks before laughing maniacally and strutting off. "Baka." He muttered to himself, letting his sister transform into human form to take a rest. She was covered in cuts and scrapes. His ruby eyes widened as he saw his beautiful sister covered to the brim with wounds. "Emmy…." "I'm okay." She stood up, with effort, blowing her snowy bangs from her eyes and smiling with her pointed teeth. "No, you're not." The muscley teenager lifted his sister, bridal style, and carried her over to a bench. "Let's get you fixed up, okay?"

On a nearby bench, Soul and Maka sat, watching their children. "You know," Maka quipped as she saw Dustan lift Emmy and carry her to the bench next to theirs, "He may be impulsive and stubborn…" "Like someone I know." Her husband interrupted. She chuckled and nuzzled against him as she continued, "But he sure does love his sister."

* * *

A/N-Well, here is the first of the fics I told you would be coming about my second generation OCs. This one, in case you couldn't already figure this out, is about Soul and Maka's kids. Dustan is thirteen and a meister like his mother. Emmy is eleven and a scythe like her father. If you guys like or dislike these guys in particular, let me know cause you'll be seeing plenty of them from me. And sorry about saying I'll update a lot and then not doing just that, but, well, deal with it. You have NO idea how awful this week has been. And plus, TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! YAY YAY YAY! Well, TTFN, or so says Tigger.


	5. Short Drabbles

97: Safety First-

"No Soul, it goes in like this, and then you do this and it should be securely fastened."

"But what about this thing? Where does it go?"

"That snaps in like this, see?"

"Okay, so then we put it in?"

"He's your son, not an it.

"Right, I knew that. So we strap him in like this, right?"

"No, you've got it the wrong way. The straps should go like this; otherwise they'd never hold him properly."

"Wow, who knew installing a car seat would be so difficult?"

* * *

55: Waiting-

He wasn't the type of guy who called his girlfriend constantly, asking where and when she's been every minute. He liked to let the girl do that. But she hadn't called in a long time. She'd been gone for over a year, and not one time had he answered his phone to hear her cheerful voice. Maybe she'd left him. No, that couldn't be it. She was too in love with him. Maybe she was hurt. Naw, that couldn't be it. She was too powerful. She must just be busy. Content with his answer, he kept his cell by his side, expecting a call that would never come. He didn't know that she didn't want him anymore. He didn't know that his cheating had driven her away. He didn't know that it was over. He just sat back, silent, waiting.

* * *

60: Rejection-

"Hey, Maka, wanna go do so…."

"No."

"You didn't even hear me ou….."

"No."

"C'mon Maka, I was jus…"

"No."

_Damn, that went splendidly. _

_

* * *

_73: I Can't-

"Please," the man pleaded, tears welling up in his dark red eyes, "You know I never meant to hurt you." Shaking her head, the girl beside him managed to choke out, "But you did." There was an awkward silence as the two of them stared at the ground, neither wanting to make eye contact with the other. Finally, breaking the silence, the man took her hands in his and held them to his chest. "Just give me another chance." Pulling away, the girl whipped away her tears, staring up at him with emotionless eyes. "I can't."

* * *

A/N-These are a bunch of short fics that are far too short to hold a chapter of their own. I like them though. I think they are pretty well-written, for me anyways. This is just part 1 of the short drabble parts that I have. I hope you like them and happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
